


Ninjago Oneshots

by evie_rose



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_rose/pseuds/evie_rose
Summary: A collection on ninjago oneshots and short stories
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> OK OK OK, I admit it, I'm salty, but holy crap I NEED an apology from Jay and most of all Nya after the calamity that is the season 3 love triangle. So I wrote one heehee. 
> 
> This is set in the lighthouse during season 6 before Nadakhan and the Sky Pirates attacked, and is also what lead to Nya realising her feelings for Jay and what encouraged her to confess to him
> 
> Enjoy! Might be a bit angsty
> 
> WARNING! MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM, EATING DISORDERS AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!

Jay sat with his legs dangling over the side of the ancient bed with the top half of his gi unwrapped and by his side. He winced as he dabbed a cut he had received from the Misfortune's Keep and sucked in large breaths as he cleaned the blood from his arms.

He didn't notice the figure in the door way quietly walk towards him.

"Let me help," Nya said gently, sitting next to Jay on the bed and making him jump.

Jay immediately wrapped his free hand around his body in an act of self-conciousness.

Nya felt slightly hurt by this act, but decided not to say anything, in case she sounded as if she was looking at his...abs.

Nya lightly dabbed at the large cut on Jay's forearm, whilst Jay refused to maintain eye-contact with his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't think it will need stitches, so I'll just bandage it up for now, and we'll see how you go," Nya said.

Jay's eyes finally met with hers as he nodded at her statement, before turning bright red and looking away.

Nya sat there for a moment. It had been so long since she had stared at those beautiful sapphire orbs. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it. 

She shook her head and got herself back together, grabbing the bandage tucked into the small first aid kit that the duo had brought with them to the lighthouse.

She unrolled the bandage slightly and started to wrap around Jay's arm. Nya blushed slightly as her hands moved against his muscles, feeling every curve in his arm.

"Rotate your arm a bit please, Jay," Nya asked. Jay obediantly did what he was told, but still did not say anything.

As he turned his arm, Nya saw it.

The dozens upon dozens of cuts.

Her eyes trailed to the rest of his arm. Again, they were covered in cuts.

'No, it must be from out battles,' Nya thought to herself. 'Jay would never do this to himself.'

"Are you OK Nya?" Jay asked before pausing and realising what Nya was staring at. He pulled his arm away and attempted to hide it from her.

"What were those Jay?" Nya asked, her blue-brown eyes staring into Jay's soul.

Jay put on a fake smile, and laughed it off.

"From our battles silly. You know I'm clumsy!"

Jay was a good liar. But Nya could tell when he was bluffing. 

She put her arm on Jay's lap.

"Jay, you can tell me anything. We're a team," Nya offered.

Jay knocked Nya's hand off of him, an action that surprised not only Nya, but the blue ninja himself.

"I can deal with things on my own thanks," Jay glared at Nya.

"Jesus Jay, I was just trying to help!" Nya replied loudly.

"Yeah, well, my wellbeing has never been on the top of your list of interests, has it Nya?" Jay shouted, standing up from the bed. The bandage roll fell off the bed with a thunk.

"Oh my GOD Jay, your self-centred little mind still can't grasp the fact that I broke up with you? I had EVERY right to do it! And get this; WE ARE NOT EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! Stop being so selfish and think about me for a bit, huh? Bet you've never tried that before!" Nya yelled at the top of her lungs, also jumping up from the bed.

"Never cared about you? You're the one who only thought for themselves! I get we were going through a rough patch Nya, but you listened to a goddamn machine, something that isn't even alive and went behind my back with my best friend, ruining our relationship! And I'm the one who's self-centred!" Jay retorted.

Nya stood, with tears in her eyes in silence.

"And as for only caring about myself, oh ho, you couldn't be more wrong Smithie! I loved you, for God's sake! I just wanted you to be happy! And I was all over the place with my emotions, and I took it out on Cole, by best friend for a year. I hated myself for it. I still hate myself for it. For hurting him, for hurting the team. For hurting you," Jay's voice broke.

"I couldn't tell anyone though. I'm the happy one! I'm the positive one!" Jay laughed almost maniacally.

"So I've been keeping all of it to myself. No one knows I want to die. So it got worse and worse and worse," Jay took in a trembling breath and sobbed.

"And the thing is, I began to blame everything on myself. If I wasn't good enough for you in the slightest, I was good enough for no one. Bloody hell, I even blame myself for Zane's 'death'. And now, we're stuck here, hiding away from Nadakhan, our friends gone, and who's fault is it? Mine. So yeah, I cut myself. It was my punishment. It is my punishment" Jay finished, with tears streaking down his face, staring at Nya's shocked face.

"You're not the only one who's suffered from my actions, Jay. I was a horrible little bitch. I was the one who deserved to suffer. I didn't deserve to be anyone's friend, yet you still managed to show me kindness. I didn't eat for months. I was a horrible person who deserved to feel pain. And then you all came back, and I saw you, Jay, laughing and being happy, and all of that weight left my shoulders. I could also recover, because I thought you had recovered," Nya cried.

Nya untied her belt and yanked the top half of her gi marks.

"These," she said, showing the stretch marks as a result of her eating disorder, "Are my battle scars."

"Nya..." Jay started, but the water ninja shut him up.

"Jay...Jay, I am so, so sorry for the pain I caused you. You're right, I was selfish. I was vain. I hated the thought of being the girlfriend of Ninjago's dorkiest ninja. And I regret it. I've hated myself for it for years. You deserve to be treated so much better, and I can never apologise to you enough," Nya cried.

Jay walked so quickly towards Nya, that she thought he had teleported. In a split second, she was in a bone crushing hug from him. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was happening before she put her strong arms around the lightning ninja's tall frame.

"You were young Nya. We both were. I'm also so so sorry for putting that pressure on you to choose Cole or I. Whilst I do always want you to be happy, and I accept that being happy is not with me [Nya frowned], I admit, I was so scared of losing you that I put myself first. You didn't deserve that pressure. You deserved to be a kid. And I could never apologise enough to you, Water-Girl," Jay smiled.

They stayed in the embrace for a little while, before Nya pulled away. 

She wiped her nose.

"You have noooo idea how good apologising to you feels," Nya chuckled.

Jay smiled back at her. 

"I think I have an idea."

They stared at each other for a while. It was not an uncomfortable stare, as it had been for the past few years, but a stare that brought a sense of calmness over the two ninjas.

"Thank you, Jay" Nya smiled.

"No Nya, thank you. Besties again?" Jay laughed, holding out his pinkie finger.

Nya couldn't help but giggle. It felt good to have Jay's silliness around her again.

She held out her finger and held Jay's with her own.

"Besties."

Nya smiled before seeing the large cut still un-bandaged.

"Sit," She commanded, and Jay plopped onto the bed.

Nya picked up the bandage roll from the floor and continued to wrap it around Jay's muscular arm.

"Oh, and Jay, sorry for yelling," Nya said timidly.

"No, no all good. I'm sorry for telling you my whole stupid life story," Jay laughed.

The majenta (?) ninja frowned, "It's not stupid. And I stand by what I said. You can always talk to me." She put her arm on his shoulder.

Jay smiled weakly, "I'd like that."

They sat on the bed in comfortable silence, Jay staring at Nya with his sapphire orbs and Nya humming as she bandaged Jay's arm.


	2. Body (PIXane)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff-filled PIXane fanfic to make up for my supah angsty Jaya fanfic before hehehe. This oneshot is set quite some time in the future.
> 
> \- E

PIXAL tapped her fingers on the table and stared. Skylor and Vania were both visiting the monastery for today, with Nya as their 'tour guide' (the tour was more for Vania, Skylor had already been at the temple multiple times).

She looked at their pretty, organic faces smiling and laughing, at their smooth skin and their silky hair.

How much she would like to look like them. 

Zane would want her to look like them.

She held her silver hands in front of them and flexed her fingers. They worked perfectly, just as they had designed to be, but she hated the dark shadows, indicating that her hand was made from different parts.

She felt her hair. Soft, silky, but artificial.

She looked up at the girls again. So beautiful. So real.

She made a decision. She would look just like them. She would make Zane happy.

That night, PIXAL downloaded a software that would make her look human. It was the one Zane had had originally but upgraded to take her design to the next level.

After it had successfully downloaded into her hard-drive, PIXAL turned it on.

She felt a shiver throughout her whole body. Slowly, her shaking hand reached her eyesight, and gasped.

Her hands were tanned. They were...organic. They were beautiful. She rushed to the bathroom nearest to her room and looked in the mirror.

She was tanned, her eyes a deep green. Her lips were no longer purple, but a natural light pink. Her hair was a titanium blonde. She untied her short ponytail and caressed it with her fingers. It felt so real.

PIXAL laughed. She was finally beautiful. Her skin was smooth, save for a few moles and freckles, and she looked normal, so fantastically ordinary that it made her heart sing.

PIXAL walked back into her room and into her bed. She finally felt human, she finally felt whole.

PIXAL decided to wear something other than her usual Samurai-X gear. In honour of her human look, she decided to wear something physical, instead of creating a holographic body that was stuck to her body.

With a smile on her face, PIXAL called Nya. She did not want to leave her room 'naked', so she called Nya to come into her room to gift PIXAL any spare items of clothing.

"Knock knock," Nya's voice sung from the other side of PIXAL's door, not five minutes later.

PIXAL opened the door slightly and quickly grabbed the clothes from Nya's hands. She did not want any one seeing her before she was ready.

"Thank you so much Nya, I will come out when I am ready," PIXAL said.

"Um...all good PIXAL," Nya said confusedly. PIXAL's quick grab from the clothes in Nya's hands did not prevent the water ninja from seeing a tanned hand rather than a silver one.

PIXAL stuck her legs in the A-line skirt and slipped into the turtle-neck shirt. She finished the look with a blazer and Nya's coveted Doc Martens.

PIXAL looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just like Nya and Vania and Skylor. She felt fantastic. She turned herself around to look at the back, towards her bed.

Her face fell as she saw the photo of Zane and her. The old her.

"This isn't me," PIXAL thought to herself. She slowly turned towards the mirror again and took a deep breath.

She finally looked like the others. She finally felt beautiful.

PIXAL put a smile on her face before walking out of her door towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone," PIXAL said politely, smiling her good-natured smile.

"Mornin' – Oh my gosh, PIXAL!" Skylor exclaimed, looking up from her pancakes.

"You look....different. But amazing!" The red-head stated.

"What are you on about Skylor?" Jay asked, looking away from the frying pan that he was currently flipping.

"Holy sh-" The lightning ninja cried before dropping the frying pan on his foot and yelping.

"FSM Jay, you dork, what could possibly distract you so much you drop the bloody pan, ooooooooooooh," Nya squealed excitedly. PIXAL you look amazing!"

PIXAL blushed, "Thank you Nya, I desired a change in my appearance."

The commotion caused by Jay dropping breakfast and Nya screaming called the rest of the team in.

"The famous Samurai-X!" Vania jumped excitedly, "It's such an honour meeting you, miss! You're...different than I've seen in the picture, I almost couldn't recognise you with that awesome makeover!"

"Wow PIX," Cole exclaimed, "Cool do."

"Yeah PIXie, you could almost match me in the style department," Kai smirked.

"PIXAL," A soft voice said.

PIXAL snapped her head towards Zane. He had a saddened look plastered on his dark silver face.

"Zane," PIXAL struggled to smile at him out of embarrassment.

"You look lovely, my dear," Zane smiled.

"Naw, nindroid love!" Vania whispered to Nya.

"It's the cutest!" Nya whispered back in reply.

"Shall we, go for a walk," Zane offered his hand to PIXAL.

PIXAL extended a long slim arm and took Zane's slender fingers, "I'd like that."

The two nindroids walked hand-in-hand around the monastery.

"I didn't know that you were.... uncomfortable with yourself, my love," Zane said.

"I just thought...I feel beautiful like this, Zane," PIXAL responded.

Zane smiled, a little sadly, with crease eyebrows.

"Whatever makes you happy, beautiful."

PIXAL was a little disgruntled. Why was Zane sad? She had every right to look like this...to be happy.

"I think I'll going back to my room and give myself a software upgrade, if you would excuse me, dear," she said, a little coldly.

Zane nodded his head, a surprised look on his face, "Of course," he replied.

However angry PIXAL was, she could not leave without giving her second half a quick peck on the cheek, before returning to her room.

For the next few days, PIXAL wondered about as usual in her new form. The girls had gone out shopping with her so that she could have a much more filled wardrobe with lovely clothes.

After organising her closet in colour order, PIXAL flopped onto her bed. She felt happy, in this new body, felt as though people accepted her more as she looked normal, felt less stares looking at her silver body.

However, there was that little voice in her head, scolding her for betraying her old self. For upsetting Zane.

PIXAL sighed and turned on her side, before hearing something slip underneath her door.

She got up from bed and picked up a letter addressed to her in Zane's handwriting.

She opened the envelope and pulled the piece of paper within it, which read;

"To my Dearest PIXAL,

I have missed you these past few days. Would you do me the honour of joining me at the Cherry Blossom Park this afternoon?

Yours Forever,

Zane."

PIXAL smiled. Finally, she would make up with Zane and everything would be better.

She opened her door and ran to Nya's room.

"Nya, could you please help me with a task?" The female nindroid asked politely

"Of course, PIX! What can I help ya with?" Nya grinned.

"Well you see, Zane and I are going on a...date...I think that is what you call it. I have no idea what to wear in this new body. But I want to look...pretty. Please?" PIXAL shyly asked.

"Oooo, of course PIXAL! I'll get Vania and Skylor, they're the masters of eye-makeup.

In 10 minutes, PIXAL was on a chair in her room, getting pampered by her three best friends. Vania was on hair, Skylor was on eye-liner, mascara and eyeshadow, whilst Nya was on lips and outfit.

"PIX, what's your thoughts on this summer dress and cardigan?" Nya asked. "I'm not one with clothes, but this is something I would wear, as it is not only pretty, but you can easily destroy your enemies as it's so easy to move in!" Nya exclaimed.

PIXAL grinned, "Perfect."

After the finishing touches were done, PIXAL felt more confident than ever.

"Have fun PIX! See ya later!" The girls yelled as PIXAL left the monastery and headed towards the park.

As PIXAL entered Cherry Blossom Park, she could hear Zane's voice calling and waving at her.

As PIXAL ran into her boyfriend's arms, she immediately felt better.

"You look amazing PIXAL," He smiled at her.

"As do you, my love," PIXAL replied.

ZANE linked his arm through PIXAL's own, "Come, I have something to show you."

The couple walked to the edge of the park together in comfortable silence, watching the afternoon sun's light bouncing off of the cherry blossoms.

"Now close your eyes," Zane asked, and PIXAL immediately complied.

Zane led PIXAL a few metres further towards the surprise.

"OK, you can open your eyes now, my sweet," Zane smiled.

PIXAL gasped. Zane had set out a picnic rug and fairy lights were strung between the trees. Photos of the two of them were littered everywhere, and a jar of notes was on the corner of the rug.

PIXAL hugged Zane hard.

"This is beautiful, Zane. Thank you so much," she blushed.

"Anything for you, my love," Zane answered.

The Master of Ice gestured for them to sit down and they both gushed about their photos and their various memories of the good times and the bad times together.

"What's this Zane?" PIXAL asked, pointing at the glass jar.

"Open it," Zane simply replied.

PIXAL picked up the jar and unscrewed the metal top.

She picked up the first note which read,

"I love PIXAL, because she is so willing to help everyone. Love ya PIX! – Jay"

She picked up the second one;

"I love PIXAL, as she is so smart and holds the braincell of the team. Stay cool! – Kai"

She picked up more and more, all reading things such as;

"I've only just met you, but you seem so kind-hearted and caring. Thanks for being such a good friend! - Vania"

"Thanks for always being my emotional support PIXie, you're so strong and it's been so good having you back! OG GIRL GANG!! - Nya"

"Thanks for being such a queen, PIXAL, you're literally such a role model! – Sky"

"PIX, you're one of my best friends, and you'd do anything to keep the citizens of Ninjago safe. Thanks for always being there for us and for getting me through tough times – Lloyd"

"Thanks for keeping me on a diet and caring so much about my personal health, you have so much room for love. – Cole"

If PIXAL could cry, she would. It felt good, to feel extraordinary for once, even if it just was to a group of eight people.

She looked up to Zane.

"Everyone loves you how you are PIXAL. We get that you are feeling vulnerable and self-conscious of your body, but that is not what counts. You are amazing to everyone in our team. I love you PIXAL, because you are beautiful, inside and out, no matter how you look. You are everything to me, you are kind and strong and I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't care how you look, you will always be my one and only," Zane pulled an amulet from his pocket.

"PIXAL, will you be my Yang?"

PIXAL stood there speechless.

She reached for her arm. She knew what she had to do. She did a series of numbers and buttons and felt that familiar shiver down her body.

PIXAL's silver hand took Zane's.

"Of course, my one and only," she giggled.

"PIXAL..." Zane started, but stopped himself and stood up, taking PIXAL with him and embracing her as tightly as he could.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." PIXAL smiled. "And whilst I don't feel comfortable all the time, this is my body." She flexed her silver fingers in front of her, whilst her head lay on Zane's shoulder.

"I did like being human. Well, almost human," PIXAL whispered.

"PIXAL, it only matters how you feel. If you feel comfortable with yourself, then of course stay human-like. I will never love you any less," Zane said quietly to his Yang.

"I think I'll stay like this for now. But I'm keeping all of my clothes," she laughed.

"Of course, my dear," Zane smiled.

The nindroid couple sat down and snuggled whilst talking amongst each other and having time to themselves before going back to the inevitable rowdiness they would experience when announcing their engagement at their home.

PIXAL knew she still had stuff to figure out. But now she knew that her family loved her, no matter what.


	3. You Cry // Jay x Nya, Cole & Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo it's a girl. I haven't written in a while and decided that to get myself into the groove that i should write some fluffy Jaya. However, i thought to myself, 'how BAsIc Evie, you can do much better than that!' so i've decided to write an angsty jaya fic based on an animation I'm currently creating and this gut-wrenching YouTube video.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my rusty writing hehehe! I will be making a fluff-filled one-shot after this to make up for it :))))))
> 
> \- E
> 
> \-----------------

TRIGGER WARNING // DEATH

Jay waved as his mouth turned wide into a bright smile as his sapphire eyes looked into the camera. Nya giggled behind the phone as she videoed her Yin laughing at Kai and Cole fighting to see who won 'Pin the Nappy on the Baby'. It was Jay and Nya's baby shower, a party to celebrate the last few months before the couple's child's birth. 

His eyes sparkled with contentment. He looked just centimetres away from the camera to what was Nya's face and smiled.

Nya's fingers carressed the TV screen on Jay's face as she paused the video on her phone. She was airplaying her memories onto the team's TV in the monastery. 

"Oh Jay," she whispered as her forehead touched the screen, on what was once Jay's head full of hair. Quietly she sobbed and stared at the smiling, happy face. Counting the abundane of adorable freckles on his handsome face. Looking at those knowing and beautiful eyes. She could stare at those eyes for hours. 

"You alright, waterlily," a kind voice asked. Nya knew who's voice it was immediately and looked behind her.

"Yeah Cole, I just...I just needed to see him," she answered.

Cole smiled knowingly and looked up at the slightly grainy smiling face of his teammate as he sat on the couch.

"I think we all need to see him from time to time."

Nya tried to smile and looked down, a single tear escaping her eye and falling on the carpet of the monastery's living room. 

"Is this the baby shower? Man that was fun, but Kai kept trying to say that he was winning all the games when he was so clearly doing them sooooo wrong," The Earth Ninja asked in an attempt to break the silence.

Nya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. She pressed play on her phone and Jay's still smile once more became alive. 

Cole sadly smiled as he watched the former lightning ninja make faces, using all of his strength to not let his tears loose so as to remain a comfort to Nya.

"Nya, can I have your phone please? I wanna play another video, if that's ok?"

Nya nodded silently again and passed the gentle giant her BorgPhone.

Cole scrolled for a few minutes before whispering 'aw yiss' and playing another video.

A twerking Jay came on the screen, along with a wincing Lloyd.

"How'd you like that Kai, you jealous of my scrumptioulicious booty?" Jay evilly laughed as Lloyd begged him to stop.

Nya smiled and let out a tiny laugh, making Cole beam as he went to work in finding another video to make Nya smile.

"And oh, this video Nya, remember this?" the Earth Ninja clicked on a seperate video.

"Jayyyyy, time to do the star!" Nya's voice rang out from the TV. Jay, wearing an ugly christmas sweater and reindeer antlers stepped into view, holding a beautiful star in his hands.

"Please be careful Jay," Zane's calm voice said from somewhere out of view.

Jay stepped onto a stool and reached to place a star on the ninjas' enormous Christmas tree.

"Aaaaaaaaand there!" Jay sang and stepped off the stool. "Ta-da!" He said proudly as the Christmas tree toppled on top of him, his screams being drowned by a mix of yelps and laughs from his family and the jingle of the bells from the tree as the video ended. 

"Oh my God, we never let him touch any sort of festive holiday decoration for a year after that," laughed Nya.

"Wait Cole, gimme the phone," Nya's small but nimble hands reached out to snap her phone up.

A video of Jay and Nya popped up on the screen as Nya finally found the thing she was searching for.

Jay was in a Mega-Mind costume and Nya in a Wonder Woman one. 

"Thanks for doing this Wu, just a couple of photos would be good please," Nya said as she snuggled into Jay as they posed for a picture.

They smiled awkwardly for a few seconds before Nya walked back up to her phone and thanked Wu once again. 

"I'll have your ridiculous costume on my phone forever now, Sparky," Nya's voice evilly giggled.

"I'll have you know that this is a costume of fine taste, Nya, you are just uncultured," Jay shot back. 

"Oh Godddd, Wu did a video instead of a photo, he's so old," The water ninja groaned. 

"Lemme see," Jay asked as he walked over a few metres. Nya put her camera to Jay just in time to catch him tripping over his stupidly large cape and falling flat on the floor of the Bounty. 

Cole wheezed as he watched his brother. Tears formed in Nya's eyes as she continued to laugh. 

Cole and Nya continued to watch videos of Jay. Of Jay fixing Zane and putting secret button's on the Ice Ninja's nindroid body. Of Kai and Jay stealing Nya's phone and pulling stupid faces whilst laughing at themselves hysterically. Of videos of pranking Master Wu and Lloyd. 

It seemed to go on for hours as the two laughed at the antics of their best friend and their lover, searching the hundreds of videos on Nya's timeline. Nya and Cole made sure to skip the ones that would make them cry. 

"Hey what's this one?" Cole asked, as he got to the last video on Nya's camera role. 

"Wait!" Nya yelped, but it was too late.

Jay's face appearred on the screen. He was smiling and his eyes twinkled, but his bags and bruises on his cheeks and under his eyes told a different story.

"Hey Nya, how's it going? I'm sorry I've not been home in while, the dudes I'm supposed to be tracking are apparently masters of evasion or something, so I don't know how long I'll be. Um, anyways," Jay sucked in a breath that looked like it pained him, "I love you, I miss you and the baby in your tummy and I'll be there soon. Love you babe," Jay kissed the screen and the video ended on Jay's grimacing face.

"Was that...?" Cole started but stopped for the sake of Nya. She nodded at the half question, her eyes still on Jay's intense blue ones on the screen. 

"I'm sorry," the Earth Ninja apologised. Nya shook her head. "It's fine," her raspy voice whispered out.

Sobs filled the room. Cole silently gasped at the sight of his friend. Nya had held it in, had remained strong and been the team's rock all these weeks, despite her suffering the greatest loss. Cole jumped off the couch and onto the floor where Nya was crouched holding her face.

"Shhh, it's OK Nya, I'm here," Cole didn't know what to say. Because it wasn't OK. It would never be OK. Jay was dead. 

Nya buried herself into the black-clad ninja's chest and held onto his torso tightly, as if it was the only thing grounding her to the floor. Cole stared at Nya's head before tears finally formed in the corner of his eyes, finally being freed after all the long days of holding them in.

Cole's face fell onto his honorary sister's hair as he too sobbed.

"I miss him so much, Cole," Nya whimpered.

"I know Nya, I know, we all miss him so much. It isn't fair. It isn't OK," Cole answered.

Nya tore herself out of her embrace and place her hands on Cole's shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry Cole, we shouldn't have watched those videos, I never should have - " 

"Nya, stop! It's OK. It's good to watch those videos. I laughed for the first time in what has felt like years. And honestly, watching you smile lifted a weight off of my chest," the kind buff man said. 

Nya looked down.

"I love these videos Nya. It made me remember that thinking of him doesn't have to be sad. I can be thankful that I got to be a part of Jay's life. I get to be thankful that I got to hear his laugh and he got to hear mine. Thank you Nya for helping me see that," Cole once again hugged Nya in a tight embrace.

"I just feel guilty. I don't know how to deal with it. Jay would want me to be strong!" 

"No Nya, you can mourn him. You're allowed to be weak! That's how you deal with this, Nya, that's how you're strong for him and how'll you learn to live again!"

"But there's no way to stop this heartbreak! How do I stop this heartbreak?" Nya cried.

"You cry!" Cole almost shouted as he interupted Nya's rant. "You cry."

Nya looked at Cole's sweet eyes as tears swelled in her eyes. She let out a wail as she began to breakdown on the floor, Cole's arms wrapped tightly around her.

The monastery was silent, save for the sounds of their tears. 

\---------------------

Nya walked into the nursery and lifted up her newborn daughter out of her cradle.

"Hey darling, sorry I've been gone, I just needed to see your daddy," Nya bit her lip and kissed her daughter's fat cheek. "I'm sorry I've been selfish. I forgot all about you, Elizabeth." 

Elizabeth cooed in response.

"You're so much like him, you know. You're dad I mean. Beautiful," Nya positioned her baby in her hands so she could see her face. 

"You're my world now."

The baby opened her eyes to stare at her mother with piercing sapphire orbs.


	4. You can't see them, but they're there // Cole & Lloyd (platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered about the dynamic between the two single-ladies of the Ninja team, Lloyd and Cole, is like. So I wrote a fic hehehheeh. Also, I do like the headcanons of a Gay Cole. But, for this story, I made him Pan, because I love Seliel so much. I know the Ninjago fandom can be pretty toxic when it comes to shipping two characters of the same sex, but please do not send hate, these characters are fictional and being homosexual or pansexual or bi or ace or aro or whatever you identify as is completely normal!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> \- E

Lloyd took his eyes off his BorgPhone, and directed them towards the kitchen, where a delicious smell was wafting towards his nose. PIXAL and Zane were cooking something, and damn did it smell good.

He watched as they hummed along to the assortment of 40s and 50s song coming through the radio. Zane was wearing his usual frilly pink apron, whilst PIXAL donned a black one, complete with the words 'badass' across the front. 

As PIXAL placed something in the oven, Zane took her hand and twirled her. And then suddenly they were dancing in the kitchen, laughing, eyes gleaming (well, they were gleaming more human than usual), PIXAL's head on Zane's chest, Zane's eyes closed in contentment. 

Lloyd blushed at the pure cuteness coming out of the kitchen. He had to leave. 

Walking toward the living, he intended to sit down and watch an episode of the X-Files (that's the show I've been watching, goddamn Scully and Moulder have to get together) but jumped at the sight of Kai and Skylor on the couch, snuggled incredibly close together, that Lloyd couldn't tell where one started and where the other one ended. Despite the fact that the redhead was almost the same height as Kai, she still managed to fit into a tiny ball, squeezed into her boyfriend that it was almost unnatural. 

Again, Lloyd moved silently out of the room, unable to look at how cute they were and to let them have their peace.

He decided to go to his room. He wouldn't disturb anyone and no one would disturb him. He opened the door to find Jay, his back turned to Lloyd, on his chair.

"Oh, sorry Jay, I opened the wrong doo-," Lloyd started, but his eyes widened in horror, as he realised that there was someone else in the room.

Nya's muscular arms wrapped around Jay's neck and Lloyd heard a sound that could only mean one thing - they were kissing (they're gonna be doing much more than that Lloyd ;)). He then saw the head of Nya pressing against Jay's neck. Lloyd thought that it was time to take a step back and quietly shut the door. They seemed to be, ugh, too busy to notice his presence at least. He was never going to make the mistake of walking into Jay or Nya's room again. 

"I need some air," Lloyd thought, and changed his direction to the front of the monastery. He jumped onto the roof and watched Ninjago City, which looked so small in the distance.

Why, today of all days, did he have to witness all of that. 

And why, today of all days, did he feel jealous.

Of course, he loved all of his family and his ships between them had FINALLY all come true and was extremely happy for them, but he couldn't help but feel that they could do that any time he wasn't there. But, that obviously wasn't fair. 

Lloyd had been wishing for something, or rather someone lately. Whether it was because of PIXAL's new body and the PIXane reunion. Or Kai and Skylor finally getting that date. Or Jay and Nya being so goddamn cute all the time and Jaya content is great. 

But Lloyd just felt lost. He wanted that. But he was his own enemy. After Harumi, he just had trouble trusting the girls that approached him. And Akita's kiss fueled something inside of him, but she, of course, lived in another dimension. 

Lloyd buried his face in his legs for a minute, taking deep breaths. This wasn't fair. Why would his stupid brain give him trust issues and why would his stupid heart like someone so far away. He felt alone.

Thump! Someone had jumped beside Lloyd. He took his head off his knees to see who it was. 

"Hey kid, gone to escape all the lovebirds, I wager?" Cole grinned.

"Ugh, someone who understands!" Lloyd said. He smiled up at Cole. 

"It's prettyyyy disgusting," Cole joked. "Zane and PIXAL being two cinnamon rolls, Skylor and Kai merging into one person and Jay and Nya seem to be having some, ugh, fun, by the sounds of it."

"Yeah," Lloyd said. He looked up at Cole and debated whether to talk to him about his problems. If anyone knew how he was feeling, it would be Cole...

"Ugh, um, Cole. I know we don't talk much - " Lloyd started.

"No, we don't really talk, do we? Why is that? Are you still salty over those ballet lessons I gave you? I know you hated them," Cole said.

"Yeah, and you're a big scary oaf who I was absolutely terrified of when I was 10," Lloyd laughed. 

"Yeah, we don't really talk much, do we Green Bean? That's gotta change. Sorry, I interrupted you, what were you gonna say?" Cole asked.

"Well, today, I just felt...I don't know. Sad? Jealous? Both I think. Like, I want a partner, but after Harumi, I just have trouble trusting people. And I thought that Akita was cool, but that's just too long a distance relationship," Lloyd joked. 

"Hey, stop laughing about how bad you feel. Jay's bad habits have rubbed on to you I see," Cole said sternly.

"Sorry," Lloyd murmured.

"Don't be, I know it's a coping mechanism. I just have trouble getting used to it, I guess. Go on, sorry, interrupted you again," Cole smiled.

"It's just, I feel so, so lonely. And I feel selfish for it, because you guys are, have and will always be there for me. But I just want someone else. Someone to dance with, to hold and to love. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I don't want to die just being the Green Ninja, and nothing else," Lloyd's voice broke and he started to cry.

Cole felt tears coming up to his eyes. Sure, the rest of the ninja were young and felt that they were brought up just to be soldiers and had seen terrible, terrible things. But Lloyd...Lloyd was a different story. He was 16 and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. And the sad thing was that it was true - all the Ninjago citizens relied on him to correct things. 

Cole wrapped Lloyd up into a bear hug. 

"Ok, look, first thing's first Lloyd - do not feel bad for wanting more. I understand. We all want more. Kai, Zane, Jay and Nya all got more, why can't we? You, more than anyone I know deserve someone who loves you. And I know how much Harumi hurt you. But, I assure you, there is someone out there who will love you unconditionally. And won't stab you. Maybe Akita is the one. Maybe it's someone on the other side of the world. Just because they aren't here yet, doesn't mean they won't be. And if you ever need help trying to find a day, getting ready for a day or getting over a date, you have me," Cole said.

Lloyd wriggled out of the hug. 

"Thank you, Cole," he said.

Cole nodded and smiled.

"How about you? Is there anyone?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not since the whole Nya fiasco. I, ugh, it took me a while to get over my trust issues after that. And um, ugh, I started to explore my sexuality a bit," Cole answered.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. And sad, I guess, that there isn't anyone," said Lloyd.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to women, but I noticed that I was also attracted to men. They were just too fine-looking. And, this might come off weird, but maybe you should try it too. I started realising after I realised that I was also looking at guys as partners, as well as girls. Yeah, it was pretty blatant. I'm not trying to make you gay, but it really opens your eyes and brings you one step closer to accepting yourself," Cole looked out toward the distance.

Lloyd thought back to all the time he caught himself looking at some particular guys.

"I think you're right, Cole," He said slowly. "My heart is still set on Akita right now. But I will try and find someone. With your help?"

"Of course, kid," Cole said. 

"Thanks, Cole. Hopefully we can do this again. It feels good to talk about this." Lloyd confessed.

"Yeah, it does. I wasn't sure whether or not you'd want to talk about me and listen to my ranting on about how single I am," Cole said. "And I bet we'll have the most stunning, coolest, best cook of a partner the world has ever seen eventually. They're out there Lloyd. And, I'm kinda sick of waiting too," Cole sighed.

"I would never get sick of your ranting. And at least we'll be able to wait together, Bear. And don't forget, for now, we still have cake," Lloyd said, very seriously.

"Hehe, yes we do still have cake," said Cole, his eyes glazed, dreaming about his favourite dessert.

They both jumped down off the roof, but stopped short of going inside. They had both remembered the three couples inside. 

"Let's go get some take-out for dinner," Lloyd proposed.

"I agree with you there, Shortie," Cole said, as they walked towards where the Bounty was kept. 


	5. Rooftop Chats // Jay & Lloyd (with some Nya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was about to go to sleep when I had a thought for a comic, which turned into a oneshot idea. We are totally deprived of most Lloyd + any other ninja other than Kai and Nya and I must CHANGE THAT!!! Luckily I have the power of fanfic to change that heheh.
> 
> and yes, I used the exact same setting as I did the for the last oneshot, but I really like where it is. This is set before Lloyd's talk with Cole, probably around season 7. 
> 
> Warning: Heavy themes of depression, anxiety and mentions of suicide.
> 
> ENJoY!!!!!!
> 
> \- E

Often Lloyd stayed awake in his bed, afraid of what his dreams may hold. For as long as he could remember, Lloyd's dreams were plagued with fear and misery and guilt of past events.

He thought it better to be eternally tired than to face them. 

Of course, he couldn't tell the ninja of this, let alone a therapist. He was the great Green ninja.

But deep down he knew what he really was; a child built for war, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But tonight, he couldn't take it. He had to get up and feel the fresh air. Usually, his fear of being caught by the others would prevent him from leaving his stuffy room, but tonight, he thought, tonight he would make an exception. 

He silently lifted the doona off of him and left his bed. He slowly turned the doorknob and tiptoed out of his room towards the front doors of the monastery. The cool breeze felt divine upon his face and Lloyd breathed a sigh.

He jumped up onto the roof, his favourite place to sit, and watched the moon, the stars and Ninjago City, barely visible through the thick cloud cover.

For a while he just sat there, his head in his knees, the screams of the innocent dead, who met their doom whilst the ninja were in battle with a deadly foe plaguing his ears. He didn't notice that he was crying until he scared himself with a mighty sob.

"Hey, hey kid, it's OK," a voice said. A hand softly landed on Lloyd's shoulder. 

"Jay?" Lloyd asked, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah," Jay smiled. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and looked exhausted. 

"Why are you here? Did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle my room," Lloyd speedily explained.

"Relax Lloyd, you didn't wake me up. I'm always awake and sometimes come up here to cool down. I've just never had the honour to bump into you!" Jay smiled.

"Oh OK," Lloyd chuckled. "I'm always awake too," he confessed, avoiding Jay's worried eyes. 

"You know Lloyd, you can always talk to me about your nightmares," The lightning ninja promised.

"How do you know I have nightmares?" A worried Lloyd queried.

"I have them too, Greenie. That's what keeps me up at night," Jay's eyes were glazed and he looked upon the moon now, instead of Lloyd, as if to hide his tears. 

"Nadakhan?" Lloyd whispered. Jay shivered. He had forgotten that him and Nya had agreed upon telling Sensei Wu and Lloyd, as they were the leaders of the team. 

"Yes," Jay confirmed. He looked more tired than ever. "You know, when he had me trapped on that ship, it didn't seem so bad. But now...I sometimes find it hard to go into the Bounty's attic. And the guilt that I feel...the fact that Nya could have died because of me, crushes me. I hate myself for being this anxious, scared little ball and I hate my annoying personality and I sometimes feel that if I was gone, everyone would be better for - " 

"Stop," Lloyd demanded. Jay froze, tears streaming down his freckled face. 

"Jay, you are the brightest, funniest, most inventive person I've ever met. You don't need to feel this way. And we would be crushed if you...you were gone. We would never be the same. You are my friend and my big brother and I love you so much," Lloyd cried.

Jay bear-hugged Lloyd. 

"Hey, I was supposed to be the one pep-talking you. I'm sorry. And I love you too, little brother."

"Now, what's up with you, kiddo? Please understand that you can talk to me about anything. I know the other guys will understand, but I've had mental health issues all my life and I love knowing that other people feel comfy to confide in me. I never want you to have the childhood I did Lloyd," Jay said.

"Ok. It's just the fact that for so long, since I was so young, I've been forced to be this great idol, this great leader that everybody looks up to. I'm 16 and have witnessed so much already. So many innocent people, that I could have saved. And at nighttime, I can hear them, hear their pain, their screams and it terrifies me that every time I close my eyes, I see their faces. Maybe I'm not fit to be the Green Ninja. Maybe my destiny chose wrong. Maybe, I'm not trying hard enough," the Blonde boy finished.

"Lloyd, I can't imagine what it's like to be you. Ever since you were 8, your destiny was paved out for you. Either you were to be Garmadon's successor or the one to defeat your father. And I'm so, so sorry for that. It's not fair that you have to hear the pain of innocent's, but sadly and disturbingly, it's part of being a ninja. All of us, Kai, Cole, Zane and Nya all live with that guilt. But I can tell you one thing. You are the bravest man I've ever had the honour to meet and destiny did not choose wrong. You are the one and only Chosen One, and you've done a damn fine job of fulfilling it," Jay hugged the smaller figure who was shaking crazily.

"Let's get back down, shall we?" Jay proposed. Lloyd nodded and together they jumped down back to the paved floor. 

Nya was sitting in the entrance to the monastery.

"Couldn't sleep either, babe?" Jay asked. Nya shook her head.

"I heard you and Lloyd and thought you could use some space," she smiled. She turned to look at Lloyd, her face becoming more serious.

"Listen, Lloyd, if you ever need anything, I'm here to talk to as well. Jay and I both know what it's like to have non-existent sleep schedules," She hugged her honorary little brother.

"Thank you, Nya," Lloyd smiled.

Jay put his arms around both Nya and Lloyd.

"Listen, we're pretty much always awake. Anytime you need some 'fresh air' again, go up to the roof. If we're not already there, we will be and you can talk to us, or just have some company," Jay said.

"And hugs," Nya added.

"Yes, and lots of hugs," Jay smiled at his girlfriend.

"Thank you, guys. So much. It feels...good to talk for once. I'll definitely take you up on that offer," Lloyd grinned. 

Jay and Nya nodded and walked Lloyd back to his room. They gave him a huge hug and whispered 'goodnights' and 'love you's' to him and made sure he was tucked in nicely before retreating to their own room. 

Lloyd lay in bed, smiling at his newfound freedom. 

He closed his eyes and finally, had a dreamless sleep.

-MORNING-

Kai, Cole and Zane were peering through Lloyd's door. 

"Whazzgoingon?" Jay asked sleepily.

"Lloyd missed Sunrise Training," Cole said.

"I did too," Jay thought to himself.

"He never fails to wake up early," Zane stated.

"Let's wake him up," Kai cackled evilly, getting ready to fully open the door.

"No," Jay said firmly. Kai was stunned - Jay usually wouldn't think twice about pranking someone. 

"Let him sleep," the man-in-blue said, before quietly shutting the door.


	6. Stay Warm // Jay x Nya - (Coffee Shop Au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty girl who always comes to coffee shop?? MUST WORK AT COFFEE SHOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School’s back and so am I whoop. Here’s a cliché coffee shop au (with a twist!) for you travels. Enjoy!
> 
> \- E :3

Jay yawned as he jogged through the rain, his foots stepping on puddles in the pavement in the buzzing city that was Ninjago. Over his head was a now ruined exercise book, used as a makeshift umbrella that had really stopped working 10 minutes ago. 

“Of all days for my bike to break down it had to be today,” Jay muttered under his breath as he slowed down at the sight of his favourite coffee shop, Steep Wisdom. The man huffed in exhaustion and breathed in a sigh of relief as he entered the warm café, bright with lights that contrasted the dark skies outside.

The auburn-haired male moved a rough hand through his curly locks, slightly shaking the raindrops that weren’t making him any warmer. The light chatter in the shop, the sound of the kettles boiling and the coffee machines working their magic made Jay forget all about his horrible, rushed start to the morning.

Smiling and shivering slightly, Jay moved into the small line and waited to order his favourite hot drink, Vitali-tea (a Steep Wisdom special). Engrossed in his dream of the warm drink he would soon be receiving, it took a few steadily-getting-harder taps on the shoulder for Jay to realise that someone was trying to get his attention. 

Turning his head awkwardly, he looked behind him to see the source of the tapping. After searching all the heads who seemed unbothered by Jay’s presence, a small clearing of the throat brought Jay’s eyes down to see a small, tan, young woman smiling expectantly at him.

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t see you there!” Jay laughed awkwardly, to which the girl replied with her smile dropping a bit. 

“Not that you’re small or anything! Just that I’m an idiot and am too blind to see your pretty face! Pretend I didn’t say that!” Jay said this all very quickly.

“It’s quite alright. And, ugh, thank you for the compliment?” The girl replied. She had choppy black hair tied up in a ponytail, a fringe barely covering her brown eyes. The curly-haired man’s face seemed to match the dark red shade of his hair.

The two young adults looked at each other with wide eyes, unable to cope with the anxiety of the situation.

The girl with the ponytail spoke again, “Anyways, you looked absolutely freezing,” “Yeah I forgot my umbrella.” “– That explains it, and I thought you could use this scarf.”

Jay looked down at the girl’s hands, in which she held a bright orange woollen scarf.

“Not the best colour I know, but trust me, it’s so warm! You looked like you could use some heat in that dripping body of yours….haa,” The woman finished the sentence weakly, embarrassed by her statement.

“I, ah, thank you, but no, I couldn’t do that to you, especially in this weather,” Jay smiled, a light blush against his cheeks.

“No, don’t be silly, I’ve got a coat, a waterproof jacket and not to forget an umbrella too,” she grinned teasingly, stuffing the coat into Jay’s hands. Her hands were rough, full of calluses, like his own, but were much smaller in size.

“Now go on, one of the counters are free,” She pushed him, making Jay stumble backwards into the counter. 

“Thank you. Really, you are too nice for this, miss,” Jay managed to get out before turning to the cashier who was waiting to serve him.

“No problem dude, you looked like you needed it,” The girl smiled a glorious smile, her cheeks glowing red and her nose a cute pink from the cold outside. Jay watched her walk to the next available answer and shook himself out from a daydream, looking at his server.

“Hey pal,” The man’s deep voice said, aimed at Jay.

“Cole!” Jay grinned from the opposite side of the counter, waving at his best friend lightly and passing him a coffee cup. There were many perks to having a barista best friend, the main being lots of coffee discounts. 

“Usual, I’m guessing?” The huge, BUFF man asked. “Also, who’s the chick?”

“Yeah please, I had the worst morning, I need like, quadruple shots of caffeine in that thing, please note, I am barely functioning this morning,” Jay answered. It took a moment for him to register his best friend’s second question before realising Cole was staring expectantly and he snapped out of it. “Oh, dunno, just met her this morning, said I looked cold, so she gave me her scarf.”

“Awful perceptive of her, but super nice too, I guess.” Cole smiled lightly, getting to work on the coffee machine. He glanced over the counter, “Ugly colour though.”

Jay held the scarf to his chest protectively and scowled. He watched as Cole’s self-taught nimble hands worked on the machine, making the perfect hot drink that would make Jay a ball of energy for the rest of the day.

“You should totally ask her out, man,” Cole’s deep voice rumbled as he put the lid on Jay’s reusable coffee cup, handing the steaming drink to his best friend.

Jay nodded in thanks as he received the drink, passing Cole a few coins in change, thinking Cole’s statement through. Normally such an idea would terrify Jay, but this girl was different. The freckled boy looked up determinedly and nodded at his friend. “Yeah, I’ll give it a crack.”

Feeling confident with his Vitali-tea in hand, Jay turned away from the counter, closing his sapphire blue eyes and taking a deep breath. Taking one step forward towards the girl of his dreams, opened his eyes and prepared his smile. 

“Yes, son?” a gravelly voice asked. The woman was no longer there, replaced by a sweet-looking old woman who looked like her skin was slowly falling off her bones. The usually pale skin on Jay’s face went bright red with embarrassment.

“Haaa! Nothing ma’am, sorry to interrupt your order…I’ll be going now,” Jay rushed back to Cole’s now unoccupied counter, where the broad man was talking to his tall and skinny co-worker, Zane. He slammed his freckled hands on the counter.

“She’s gone,” he hissed. Cole looked at Jay with startled eyes, having got a small fright as a result of Jay’s dramatic interruption to his conversation. 

“Oh, if you are referring to the young lady I was serving next to you, she left quite a while ago. She just ordered a quick black coffee, so was gone within minutes,” Zane answered Jay. Jay smiled weakly at the observant man before covering his face in his hands and moaning.

“Ughhh, this is just my luck, I can’t believe I finally meet this awesome girl and I didn’t even catch her name!”

Cole and Zane looked at each other with raised eyebrows before the former sighed and pat his best friend’s back.

“It’s ok Sparky, I actually see her quite often, you’ll probably bump into her again some time,” he attempted to console Jay.

“Yeah I guess…” Jay whispered before taking a loud sigh and raising his head from his hands. Taking a sip from his drink, he pouted and nodded at his two companions before exiting the shop. 

Outside it had stopped raining, but a bitterly cold draught hit Jay where it hurt, especially in his soaking wet clothes. He smiled a little at the orange scarf before wrapping it around his bare throat and walking towards his university. 

Caught in a daydream where he had actually managed to get the girl’s name, he barely noticed a bright sign on the window of Steep Wisdom. His eyes widened at the words on the page as a plan formulated in his head.

Running back inside, he pushed through the line to Cole’s counter and huffed to his best friend;

“I need the job as the new barista!”

\----------------

It took Jay a few days to get used to his new job as an apprentice barista, however his nimble hands already so used to working with machinery eventually got the gist. His co-workers consisted of Cole and Zane, Wu, the tea shop’s owner and his nephew Lloyd. Sometimes a woman named Skylor came in along with her boyfriend Kai to help out, in return for some extra tea and coffee to be sold at Skylor’s shop across the road, Chen’s Noodle House.

Whilst Jay found the work fun and was definitely a good source of income to help out with all of his student debt and buying basic groceries, he still pined for only one thing; the girl. He kept her bright orange scarf at the back of the store just in case he ever had the pleasure to serve him.

The weather took a turn for the worse in his third week of working at the shop. ‘Huh, kinda like the first day on the job,’ Jay thought to himself. Whilst he preferred sunny weather, the freckled man did admit that rainy days made for more customers, desperate for some shelter or a hot drink on their way to and from work or school. 

Jay put on his name badge and tightened his apron near the lockers at the back of the tea shop and prepared for his shift. 

“Dude, it’s hell out there, the rain’s making everyone come in here!” Lloyd entered the back room and whined, sitting beside Jay on a bench.

“Hush nephew, these people are in need of warmth…and it’s good for business,” Wu followed his nephew from behind and entered the storeroom next to them, presumably to collect more tea leaves and coffee beans. 

“Doesn’t mean they can’t just go to Skylor’s,” the blonde teen mumbled in response.

“Ah Lloyd,” Jay stood up and stretched his arms, “Stop whinging! Plus, I’m pretty sure Sky’s takin’ a shift tonight, she was telling me a few days ago.”

Checking that all of his personal belongings were in his locker, Jay’s eyes swept over the items (lingering at the scarf) and slammed it shut. Rubbing Lloyd’s head and smiling over at Wu, he entered the front of the shop to begin his shift.

“Hey Jay, good to have you here, we sure as hell need a hand,” Cole greeted him over the buzzing of people in the cafe, “You can man the coffee machine and till over there, I’m on the second till, Zane’s on food – you know how good he is at cooking – and Skylor just arrived and is helping out with the orders eating in.” Jay nodded at his best friend, barely hearing what the huge man was saying as his usually loud voice was having a hard time competing with everyone else’s chatter.

Manning the till as he was told, Jay got to work. By the time he had finished making coffee and yelling orders over to Zane and Skylor, an hour had already passed, and the noise began to wind down. 

“Whew, what a rush,” Skylor said, leaning an arm on the counter.

“I just about had a panic attack the entire time!” Jay half-yelled as an answer, which was greeted by laughs from his friends.

The four of them small-talked with each other, when they were abruptly stopped by the bell’s door ringing, alerting them of a new customer’s presence. 

“Hello! Welcome to Steep Wisdom! What can I get for youuuuuuuuuu…….” Jay started but stopped wide-eyed at the girl in front of him.

She was back, her black messy hair still in a ponytail, her tanned arms and legs soaked with rain. She was aggressively tapped her phone and had not looked up yet to see her server. Jay felt he was about to cry with happiness at the sight of her. 

“Oh sorry, just a sec – andddd done,” The girl put her phone away and chucked it in her bag, “Just a black coffee please, with one sugar – oh hi! I know you…right?” She smiled awkwardly and pointed at Jay, finally having looked up and realising that the features of her waiter were very familiar. 

“Uh, yeah, we met a few weeks ago! You gave me your scarf,” Jay grinned back at her. The girl smiled and nodded in recognition before Jay remembered that he had her belongings with him, “Actually it’s in my locker in the back, if you want it?”

The girl shook her head, shivering, “Oh no, it was a crappy joke gift from my stupid brother, he knows I hate orange. It’s so ugly.”

“I don’t think it’s ugly,” Jay whispered, blushing furiously after he realised what he had said.

“Well then, perfect! Keep it, I swear it’s really fine,” a light blush was visible on the girl’s cheeks.

The two stood and stared at each other awkwardly, whilst Skylor made excuses for her and the other two to go to the storeroom to stock up. Cole winked at Jay as he was bulldozed by the redheaded woman to the backroom. 

“So ugh, I’ll make that coffee, huh?” Jay cleared his throat and spoke, to break the silence, “Sorry, what’s the name? And will that be on cash or card?” 

“Of course. Um, Nya and card please,” the girl answered.

“Nya,” Jay copied her name, a smile playing on his lips at the sound of it, “What a nice name.”

“Well Jay’s not so bad either,” Nya smirked.

“Wh-what-t? Ho-, How’d you know?” Jay asked, bewildered. Nya pointed at his name tag; a mischievous smile painted on her face.

Jay cringed at himself and grimaced, “Oh, haha.” Nya giggled. The very sound of her laugh made the freckled man himself also giggle. 

Finishing the coffee up and painting a smiley face on the foam, Jay put the lid on the paper cup with his tongue hanging out in concentration and handed it to Nya.

She had her card ready to scan, but Jay pushed her hands away, blushing slightly at the contact. 

“No, no, don’t bother. It’s on the house,” He smiled.

“No, I couldn’t possibly – “ Nya started but Jay interrupted her, “You gave me your scarf, you at least deserve a warm drink in this weather. I mean look at you, you’re soaked!” He laughed.

Nya looked down at herself, “Yeah, didn’t really prepare myself as well as last time, did I?”

They smiled at each other, no longer awkwardly, but a smile that would be seen on two old friends’ faces, despite the duo never having met. 

Nya cleared her throat and looked away, almost sadly. “Well, I better be going, I’m late for school!” 

“Oh, ugh, y-yeah! Well, have a great day enjoy your coffee!” Jay waved goodbye and smiled at Nya, before she opened the door and disappeared, his hand dropping to his side. 

“Took you long enough,” the next customer sighed. Jay nodded and apologised profusely and began to take the order.

“Didja get her number, dude?” A deep voice whispered in Jay’s ear. Jay jumped and spilt boiling hot water over himself.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, sHIT Cole!” Jay hissed through his teeth, running his hand through called water under the tap.

“Oh Jeez, sorry Jay! But did you?” Cole asked again.

Jay groaned at himself, tilting his head back, “Ughhh, no.”

“WHAT!” it was Cole’s turn to shout now, “C’mon dude, you’re so clearly interested in her!”

“It’s true,” The customer leaned over the counter to input his thoughts in the argument, “Also, hurry up.”

“Shut it, Morro.”

Morro (Cole and Jay’s acquaintance from Highschool), poked his tongue out.

“What’re you thinking bro, go! I’ll deal with him!” Cole jabbed his thumb toward Morro, his eyes looking desperate.

Jay nodded, his confidence from the few weeks before returning to him as he grabbed something and ran out of the door in the direction Nya went, the familiar ding of the bell behind him.

It was absolutely pouring outside. The auburn-haired man could barely see 5 metres in front of him, but yet he kept running, desperate to find her.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled; “Nya! Nya!”

He did a 360-degree turn, mid run before continuing to sprint.

Jay coughed and spluttered and puffed. It was hard enough running, let alone running in the rain. “Nya!” He attempted again, to no avail.

“Nya…” this time, his call for her was barely a whisper. Disheartened at his failure in finding the girl, Jay halted. Tilting his head to the rain, he let out a growl of frustration and rubbed his hands over his face, the item he held in his hands now abandoned on the pavement sidewalk. Tears mixed with rainwater on his face. 

He just couldn’t do it right. He obviously wasn’t supposed to have anything. He wasn’t good enough. He was just a poor, ugly junkyard kid who wasn’t going to achieve anything special in life. 

Jay spiralled down, dark thoughts consuming him.

“Jay?” A sweet voice called out behind him.

Jay turned as his entrapment in his own mind broke.

“Nya? Is that you?” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if she would be able to hear him as the rain thundered down.

“Yes, I was…I was coming back to the shop to ugh…get something when I heard someone yelling my name,” she answered. 

Jay blushed. He really went over the top.

“Um, yeah, I was trying to find you and ugh,” He picked up the thing on the ground, “and give you this umbrella!” 

“Oh,” Nya moved towards Jay, into his view. Her hair was matted down her face as she shivered furiously, her hands wrapped around her arms. 

“Hey, you look freezing! Quick here, I’ll open it for you,” The umbrella opened with a pop as Jay handed it to a cold Nya’s hand. 

“Thank you so so much, I’m in such a debt to you! First the coffee, now this,” she sighed.

“Hey, you were the one who started this whole ‘chain of kindness’ thing, I should be the one thanking you for awakening something inside of me or something,” Jay chuckled.

Nya stared into Jay’s absorbing blue eyes before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. What would have been a nice act however, turned into a clumsy one as Jay’s head got hit by the umbrella as Nya kissed him.

“AhhHHH, I’m so sorry, that was an accident, damn this stupid height!” Nya cried, flustered at her actions as Jay laughed. The man put his hands over the ponytail girl’s own and smiled, “Thank you Nya. Now go and get dry for goodness sake, you’re soaking!” 

“So are you.”

“Well, yeah, but my shop’s 100m away, I’m fine. Now go!” Jay laughed at her defiance. Nya nodded and grinned a toothy grin back. She puffed out her cheeks and turned around, waving at Jay.

“See you later Jay. Thanks again! I’ll definitely be at the shop again, so I’ll see you there!” Nya yelled over the rain.

“Yay! Ok, see you soon then! And Nya!” Jay shouted.

“Yeah?”

“Stay warm, Ok?” 

Nya laughed and nodded at him before disappearing in the thick grey atmosphere, leaving Jay alone smiling in the rain.

\-------------------

The doorbell rung as Jay re-entered Steep Wisdom.

“So?” Morro and Cole stopped a small argument to ask Jay the question. Skylor and Zane also lurked in the shadows, waiting to hear what Jay had to say.

“So what?” Jay asked, moving his soaking wet hair out of his face and folding it to the top of his head.

“Did you get her number?” They all asked excitedly.

“Nah,” Jay’s finger brushed against his cheek where Nya had kissed him, “I got something better.”


End file.
